Although various forms of motorcycle trailers and other small trailers heretofore have been designed, few, if any, have been designed to enable two persons to be provided a sleeping area without incorporating a "pop-up" or "fold-out" tent construction supported from those trailers and which occupy considerable portions of the interiors of the trailers and thus severely reduce the useful storage areas therewithin during transit. Accordingly, a need exists for a small motorcycle or other vehicle trailer which may be used as a substantially closed sleeping area by two persons and yet which may be used as a reasonably large volume storage area during transit.
Examples of motorcycle trailers as well as other trailers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D240,213, D240,806, 3,823,975, 4,057,283 and 4,079,956.